


It's Raining Men (Hallelujah)

by thisishowidisappear



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, comic book artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowidisappear/pseuds/thisishowidisappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is getting sick of being single. Luckily for him, the perfect guy is just around the corner. Or, you know, up a tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining Men (Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really pointless and stupid au I wrote while I'm working on some better stuff.

Being single sucked. 

I would be 30 in a month, and I had only had a handful of boyfriends in my life. All my friends were either married, in serious relationships, or determined to never move from their parents’ couches. I hated having to check “I’m not bringing a date” on every wedding invitation (and trust me, there were a lot.) But worse than all that was my mother.

“I just want some grandkids,” she complained for the hundredth time on our weekly lunch date. I opened my mouth to remind her that that was biologically impossible as I was a gay male. “You can adopt,” she snapped, predicting what I would say before I said it. “I just want to see you happy, Frankie.”

I was going to tell her that I was happy, but I knew my mother could smell bullshit from a mile away.

“I’m trying,” was all I said.

“Trying? You only leave your house once a week because I make you. Go out and meet new people. What do you think, a perfect guy is just going to fall out of the sky?”

On the walk home, I couldn’t help but think about what my mother had said. She was right, but I was still mad. What does she know about dating anyway? I kicked at the sidewalk as I walked the few blocks home.

I’m still not really sure what happened after that. I was less than a block from my house when I heard a yell from above, and by the time I looked for the source, there was a crash and a man fell out of the tree above and landed at my feet. I was kind of frozen, not really sure what to do in this situation. 

“Ow,” he groaned pitifully. With a start, I noticed his arm was pinned beneath him, bent at an awkward angle. There were leaves tangled in his bright red hair and tiny scratches on his face. I rushed to his side to make sure he was still alive and whatnot.

“Are you okay dude?” I asked, my voice taking on a panicky tone.

“Just peachy,” he grumbled, attempting to sit up and wincing. 

“Do you need to go to the hospital? Is anything broken? How many fingers am I holding up?” I asked in a rush.

“No,” he said. “I’m fine.” Despite his words, his arm looked broken and he looked as if he would pass out any second.

“Dude, let me get my car, I’ll take you to the hospital.”

He tried to protest, but I took off running towards my house, starting my car as soon as I got there and driving back to the spot where I had left him on the sidewalk. I helped him into the passenger side and started driving to the hospital. 

“Really, man, I’m fine,” he said.

“No you’re not,” I said. I couldn’t help but notice that even though he just fell out of a tree, he was really fucking hot. “What’s your name, anyway?”

“Gerard,” he said, shifting to try to find a comfortable position. “You?”

“I’m Frank,” I replied. “So… Why exactly were you in a tree?”

Gerard looked embarrassed. “Well… I’m an artist, and I saw that the sun hitting that building across the street was really pretty and I wanted to take a picture of it to draw from but I realized that it didn’t look quite right from the ground and-” he cut himself off, realizing he was rambling a little. “Yeah.”

“Dude, you’re an artist? That’s so cool!” 

His face lit up. “Yeah. I mainly do comic books, but I have no projects going on right now so I’m doing some stuff on my own.” He looked at his broken arm in distaste. “I guess I won’t be drawing anything any time soon.”

“That sucks, man,” I said. “What comic books do you do?”

I noticed Gerard was very animated as he spoke about his job. It turns out he wrote Umbrella Academy. (Seriously. The author of one of my favorite comic books was sitting in my car after he fell out of a tree.) I never wanted to stop talking to him, but eventually I stopped in front of the hospital.

“I can take it from here, but thank you so much,” Gerard said, opening the door.

“No problem,” I said. He started to get out of the car, and I was going to let him. But something made me yell after him. “Wait!” He turned back expectantly. My confidence from a moment before was suddenly gone. “Umm. Do you think, I mean, can I… Could I get your number?” I expected him to say no, maybe laugh in my face, but his face broke into a shy smile. 

He read off his number as I scrambled to punch it into my phone. I watched as he walked into the hospital after waving goodbye.

I drove home, chuckling to myself. My mother said perfect guys didn’t just fall out of the sky. Well, Gerard sure proved her wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you would.


End file.
